User blog:Zangetsu13/My Supernatural Fanon Power Scale
Here is my own personal tier list of supernatural characters I use for my fanon all of Daughter of Heaven and Hell and Primeval Dawn Characters. This is how I scale them. The list way this list works is the characters above the other are stronger, but for those such as Primordial Beings or Primordial Species are equals. 0. The God (One Above All/The Alpha/The Omega/ The Beginning and End of all Things/All Primordial Beings Merged/All-Powerful/Omnipotence, All-Present/Omnipresence, All-Knowing/Omniscience) High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Strongest Absract Entites The Primordial Beings are all equal so its a tie. My own Primordial Beings. *God/Light/The Creator *Erebos/Darkness/The Destroyer *Life/Goddess/Bringer of Lfe *Death/Pale Horseman *Eternity/Time *Infinity/Space *Oblivion/The Shadow/Cosmic Entity/Nothingness Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 2. 2nd Strongest Abstract Entities *Cassandra Masters (Full Maturity/Empowered by Angel and Demon Tablet) *Shards (Aspect portion of a Primordial Being) **Jesus Christ (Shard of God) **Chaos (Shard of Amara) **Amara (Shard of Chaos) **Mistress Death (Shard of Death) 3. 3rd Strongest Abstract Entities *Demiurge (Primordial Being-Mortal Hybrid) **Betzalel (Demiurge of Nothingness) **Damon (Demiurge of Death) **Ava (Demiurge of Life) *Cassandra Masters (Teenage Form/Empowered by Angel and Demon Tablet) 4. 4th Strongest Absract Entities *Nephalem (Angel-Demon Hybrid) **Cassandra Masters (Full Maturity) **Rathma *Adam (Father of All/Empowered by 30-40 Millions of Souls and Leviathan/Monster Tablet) 5. 5th Strongest Abstract Entities *Arch-Nephilim (Angel-Human Hybrid) **Helel (Full Maturity) **Jack Kline (Young Arch-Nephilim) *Cassandra Masters (Teenage Form) Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence All Primordial Species Level Entities are equals and tied, including Horsemen. *Godstiel (Castiel empowered by 30-40 millions of souls.) *Rephaim (Seraphim sired Nephilims) *Archangels (Primordial Angels) **Michael **Lucifer **Samael **Raphael **Gabriel *Primal Beast (Primordial Monsters) **Behemoth **Leviathan **Ziz *Archdemons (Primordial Demons) **Tathamet **Mephistopheles **Baal **Diablo/Satan *Eldritch Horrors (Cosmic Monsters/Outer Gods) **Azathoth **Yog-Sothoth **Shub-Niggurath **Nyarathotep *Protogenoi (Primordial Deities) **Ouranos **Tartarus **Gaea **Nyx *Necromancer (Primordial Reapers) **Malthael **Azrael *Eon (Primordial Time Wraiths) *King Oberon (Primordial Fairies) *Archon (Guardians of Heaven and Hell's Gates) **Munkar (Guardian of Heaven's Gates) **Nakir (Guardian of Hell's Gates) *Horsemen of the Apocalypse **Famine **War **Pestilence *Elioud (Grigori Sired Nephilim) **Valdus *Dick Roman (Empowered by Word of God) *Barbatos (Empowered by Word of God) Nigh-Omnipotence *Malik (First Cambion/White-Eyed Demon-Human Hybrid) *Cassandra Masters (Child Form) *Jesse Turner (Demon-Human Hybrid/Empowered by Lucifer)) Seraphim Level Entities *Seraphiel (First Seraphim) *Adam (Leviathan-Deity Hybrid/Father of All) *Cthulhu (Great Old One) *Alpha Jefferson Starship *Hecatonhires *Seraphims (Higher Angels) **Castiel (Full Level Seraphim) **Duma *Cyclops *Kronos *Symbiotes (Full Level Seraphim Clone) High Tier Leviathan Entities *Domnion Sired Nephilim *Samyaza (Chief of Grigori/Watchers) *Gadreel (First Watcher) *Ladon (Alpha Dragon/Ancient Monster/True Form) *Celestial Messenger *Dick Roman (Alpha Leviathan) *Eve (Leviathan-Human Hybrid/Mother of All/Daughter of Heaven and Hell Version) *Blue-Eyed Demon **Lilith (First Demon/Devil's Incarnation/Blue-Eyed Demon) *Smaug (Alpha Dragon/True Form) *Empyrean Army *Pandemonium Army *Harold (Imperial Knight) *Metatron (Empowered by the Word of God Angel Tablet) Grigori Tier Entities *Andras (Seasoned Watcher) *Cain (Father of Murder/Hell Knight/First Blade and Mark of Cain) *Nima (Ancient Monster) *Castiel (Young Seraphim) *Miriam (Cambion-Hell Knight Hybrid) *Watchers/Grigori (Higher Angels) *Symbiotes (Grigori Clone) *Seth (Alpha Hellhound/Ancient Monster) *Smaug (Alpha Dragon/Human Form) *Mid Tier Leviathans **Edgar **Joyce *White-Eyed Demons/Dukes **Lilith (Primeval Dawn Fake Creation) **Barbatos **Legion **Alastair *Gibborim (Ophanim Sired Nephilim) *Titans **Hyperion **Atlas *Fenris *Jormungand *Fairy Tribunal (Elite Fairies) Low Tier Leviathan Tier Entities *Hydra (Ancient Monster) *Low Tier Leviathans Prince of Hell Tier Entities *Emma Winchester (Triquetra Mark) *Nephilim (Regular Angel Sired) *Princes of Hell **Azazel **Ramiel **Mephistopheles **Paimon **Dagon **Belial **Asmodeus *Dominion (Higher Angel) **Muriel (True Vessel) *Chief Deities **Kali (Hindu) **Zeus (Olympian) **Odin (Asgardian) **Hades (Olympain) **Poseidon (Olympian) *Nuria Sage (Alpha Phoenix) *Ares (War Empowerment/Full Powered Olympian) *Time Wraith Hell Knight Tier Entities *Deanmon (Demon Dean with First Blade and Mark of Cain) *Regular Cambion (Demon-Human Hybrid) **Jesse Turner *Special Children/Endarken Heralds **Sam Winchester (Full Demon Blood, Demon powers can affect up to White-Eyed Demons, but he's not physically strong to face them, but immune to demonic powers.) *Ophanim **Joshua **Zachariah **Naomi **Anna **Ishim *Warrior/Magical Practitioners Deities **Hel **Thor **Loki **Artemis *Hell Knight **fdurcas **Abaddon *Chimera (Ancient Monster) *Avalon Vanguard (Elite Fairies) *Sphinx (Ancient Monster) *Mongel (Angel-Monster Hybrid) *Corvinus (Alpha Vaewolf) Regular Angel Tier Entities *Angels **Uriel **Anael **Balthazar **Hannah *Symbiote (Regular Form) *Warlock (Demon-Witch Hybrid) *Locust of the Abyss *Rowena (Grand Witch) High Tier Demons Entities *Rit Zien *Amazonian (Purified) **Emma Winchester **Lydia *Demonster (Demon-Monster Hybrid) *Alpha Monsters **Vlad III (Alpha Vampire) **Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf) *Anakim (Cherubim Sired Nephilim) *Meg Masters (Full Powered) *Sin (Seven Deadly Sins Merged) *Crowley (King of Hell/King of the Crossroads) *Reaper **Billie Regular Demon Tier Entities *Cherubim *Incubus (Gray-Eyed Demon) *Succubus (Pink-Eyed Demon) *Regular Demons Monster Tier Entities *Dragons *Phoenixes *Wendigos *Werwolves *Vampires *Amazons (Corrupted) **Madeline **Lydia **Charlene **Emma Winchester (Corrupted/Monster) **Katherine **Sabrina **Laura **Gabrielle **Clea Human Tier Entities *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *British Men of Letters *Hunters I think that's all. Probably make another updated version in the future but this is a list to get you all know how I scale my characters and species. Feel free to ask questions. Category:Blog posts